It Started With A Kiss
by beaglelover719
Summary: JJ and Hotch navigate through the joys of love and marriage with children. Kind of a earlier look at the family from 'The Kiss'. Pure fluff. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – I started this a while ago. I had an idea to do a story about Jack wanting to protect the baby and it snowballed from there. That happens a lot to me, it's kind of like going somewhere but getting lost but having a good time anyway. Happy fluff. Hope you enjoy.**

It was the rustling that woke her up. JJ laid still for a minute listening to the monitor. The baby wasn't crying but it sounded like she was _moving _which wasn't very likely considering she was only four weeks old.

The rest of the house was still as JJ slid from the bed and made her way to the hallway. Her senses were on full alert as she crept, wary, but not quite frightened. So intent was she on the crib and its contents that she almost tripped over the slight bundle laying in front of it. Confused she bent down to investigate. Her stepson lay sleeping in his Cars sleeping bag.

"Jack?" JJ gently caressed the side of his face. "Hey baby, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?"

His sleepy little face blinked up at her. "I'm protecting Abby."

JJ's heart gave a lurch as she settled down beside him. "What are you protecting her from sweetie?" She asked as she pulled him into her arms.

"From the bad guys in case they come." He yawned. "I even showed Henry were to hide and how to be extra quiet." His eyes were sad when they met JJ's. "But Abby don't know how to be quiet so I have to protect her."

JJ's heart melted. "Oh baby." She blinked at the sudden moisture in her eyes.

"Don't worry, JJ, I can take Abby and keep her quiet with me until daddy comes." Aaron Hotchner would always be a hero to Jack.

JJ cupped his face needing to make sure he understood what she was about to tell him. "Jack, daddy got the bad guy. He is never, ever coming back here again. I promise you, that."

He looked at her solemnly and replied. "I know, but there is more than one bad guy, JJ. That's why you and daddy are gone so much. There are a lot of bad guys." He informed her, far more worldly than she liked.

"Jack, you and Henry and Abby are all safe. No one is going to come get you, _ever_." She reiterated fiercely as she hugged him tightly.

"Okay." The little boy acquiesced tiredly, snuggling more deeply into her embrace.

That was how Hotch found them when he drug himself home from work around midnight. He paused at the threshold of the nursery. "Is this some kind of slumber party?" He questioned curiously. "Hey." He crossed into the room hurriedly as JJ's wet, swollen eyes looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I found Jack sleeping on the floor to protect Abby." Her breath hitched. "He showed Henry how to hide and be quiet."

Remorse was evident on Hotch's face.

"That wasn't your fault Aaron. You did everything you possibly could." JJ told her husband as the sorrow etched itself in the lines of his face.

"And yet I was still too late." JJ knew from experience that he would always blame himself for the events of that fateful day. He would always hold himself to blame for the tragedy that befell Haley.

"Help me move Jack to his room?" JJ asked, breaking into his reverie. "I've sat here so long my legs are numb." She placed a soft kiss on Jack's forehead before Hotch lifted him easily and took him back to his room. She was still on the floor when he reappeared seconds later.

"Are you planning on staying down there?" He asked softly, holding out a hand to her.

JJ smiled softly up at him. "I'm not so sure that I can stand." Her legs were still tingling from the position that she held so long.

Hotch frowned. "How long have you been sitting down there?"

"What time is it?" JJ's eyes widened when he told her. "Wow, about two hours."

Hotch's scowl deepened as he leaned down to assist her in getting off of the floor. He swung her into his arms when she tried to stand and her legs buckled. "Don't you think you should be taking better care of yourself rather than sitting on the hard floor half of the night?"

"I'm fine, Aaron." She'd been fine through her entire pregnancy but she learned early on that her husband was an unbelievable worrywart. She latched on to his hand when he deposited her on the bed.

Hotch paused long enough to smile softly down at her. "Let me get out of my suit and I'll be right back." He rolled his eyes at her pretend pout and bent to capture her lips in his for a more welcoming hello than they exchanged previously. "I'll be quick." He promised as he broke away from her.

JJ sighed as she watched him move in long strides towards the closet. He had his jacket and tie removed before he even opened the door. She gave an appreciative whistle as he bent to remove his shoes and giggled when he reminded her that they still had two weeks left on her six week recovery. Sighing at the inconvenience she continued watching as he quickly and efficiently disrobed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he slipped on a pair of flannel pants and coordinating tee shirt.

"Can we sleep on it and talk in the morning?" JJ asked, knowing that he most likely wasn't going to like what she was going to say. She watched as he studied her for a moment and she worried that he probably had a good idea of what she was thinking. He opened his mouth to comment when the monitor came to life. Soft infant cries filled the air. JJ barely even moved as Hotch raced to the door.

"I've got her." He told her as he quickly exited the room.

Seconds later the room filled with the sounds of her husband cooing to their daughter. JJ joined him minutes later with a bottle she'd expressed earlier.

Hotch was holding her in the crook of his neck. "I think I could spend the entire day just smelling her."

JJ smiled at the sight. "She smells good now. That wasn't the case earlier. Trust me. In fact, I'm sure that Henry will tell you all about it next time you see him. He was rather disgusted by the whole thing." She handed him the bottle and watched as he expertly maneuvered her in his arms and set about feeding her. She looked up to discover his eyes on her pensively.

"You still want to wait until the morning for that conversation?"

"I'm not coming back to the BAU." She blurted out. She knew that he must have already come to that conclusion when he didn't even bat an eye at her announcement.

"Don't you think that might be an emotional reaction?"

"I wanted to sleep on it. You're the one that wants to talk." JJ grumbled.

"Sweetheart, the thought that our son thinks he needs to sleep in our daughter's room to protect her breaks my heart."

"It breaks mine, too." JJ said, cutting him off. "The fact that he thinks he needs to have a contingency plan in place is just unacceptable. His biggest concern should be studying for his weekly spelling test.  
Whether he'll make a goal at his weekend soccer game. Or whether he'll ever be able to talk us in to a dog. I want my children to know that there are dangers out there in the world. I expect them to be vigilant against them when we can't be there with them. But I will never accept that they don't feel safe in their own home and I just won't have it. I won't." She told him plainly. "I can be effective to the FBI and still be home every night to mother my children. If they don't think so then I can take my skills somewhere else." She argued.

"Or you could just stay home." He teased lightly, knowing the likelihood of that was small.

She surprised him by responding. "I could do that."

He nodded, knowing that whatever choice she made it would have to be solely hers. "If that's what you think is best."

JJ's eyes narrowed at his easy assent. "Are you mocking me?"

"Absolutely not." He assured her, knowing better than to even think of doing that. "It's obvious that Jack still has some residual complications relating to the encounter with Foyet."

"Which is completely understandable considering everything that happened." JJ agreed. "But Aaron we need to do something to make sure that he understands that was an isolated incident, a fluke that should have never been allowed to happen…" She looked at her husband and watched his stoic mask fall into place. "Damn it Aaron, it wasn't your fault. I could sit and argue with you all night about things that went wrong, from the fact that Haley should have never called her mother _and_ sister, to the fact that the Marshall's should have been monitoring her relatives phones as a precautionary measure, not to mention she should have never at any time have been unescorted considering that they knew the danger that Foyet represented. Do you want me to continue?"

"I was still the catalyst, Jennifer." He uttered regrettably.

"I hate when you make yourself a martyr, Aaron." She said angrily. "Are you ever going to be able to forgive yourself? Failing your ability to be able to do that, do you think that we could manage to focus on the fact that this particular issue is about Jack and his needs?"

The flaring of his nostrils was the only indication that her remarks angered him. She didn't care, his refusal to see that he wasn't at fault for the death of his ex-wife drove her crazy. It could have easily been any other law enforcement officer that the mad man focused on but it had unfortunately been her husband. He had done everything within his power to keep his family safe. The failure did not rest on him even.

Not wanting to continue an argument they would never see eye to eye on he switched gears. "How is your quitting your job going to fix Jack's anxiety?" He finally asked when his temper was under control.

"Well, I hope it will give him some sense of relief. He won't have to worry every time that we leave the house that we won't be coming back."

"Or bringing something with us." Hotch added sarcastically.

JJ frowned and ignored his comment. "Obviously with you still part of the team he'll have a little worry. But hopefully with me home and the four of us here getting into a routine it will help alleviate some of his stress."

The bottle was empty and he settled his daughter against his shoulder again, lovingly patting her back. "I think you're forgetting the fact that you love your job. How happy are you going to be if you walk away from it? What you do is a big part of who you are."

He didn't vocalize the fact that she refused to leave in the past but they both knew he was thinking it. JJ sighed. Her previous relationship with Henry's father had imploded because of her inability to walk away from the job she loved. Now she was defending her decision to do just that. "Will's desire for me to leave the BAU had everything to do with him. I know that he worried about me, but my job was no more dangerous than his own, and Henry was not affected. I was also younger."

Hotch gave her a sly smile. "So are you saying you're getting too old for the BAU?"

"I meant to imply that I was more mature now." She clarified. "My priorities have changed. I'm married with three small children that depend on me. I'm very proud of the work that I've done. You're right. I love my job. But I love my children far more."

Hotch didn't say anything as he stood from the rocking chair and made his way over to the crib. He placed a soft kiss on his daughter's head as he laid her back in her bed then turned to his wife. "Why don't we sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning?" He wrapped his arm around her waist to lead her from the room.

"Fine." She crawled into the bed and waited for him to brush his teeth before he joined her as well. Once he was settled in the bed she slid over to him and nestled herself onto his chest. "I'm not going to change my mind." She mumbled as his hand glided over her back soothingly.

"Shhh. We'll talk in the morning."

JJ felt a soft kiss brush the top of her head then she was out. It took her husband a much longer time to follow her.

~~CM~~CM~~

"Why didn't you wake me?" A frantic Hotch asked when he walked into the kitchen the following morning.

JJ looked up from her cup of tea with a start. "Oh gosh, honey, I'm so sorry. I kind of forgot you were here." She winced.

Hotch stopped mid-stride and looked at her. "Ouch."

JJ rolled her eyes. "First Jack couldn't find his shoes. Then Henry was sad that Jack had to go to school so I had to calm him down and then we got busy giving Abby her bath."

"We washed her in the sink!" Henry told Hotch. "Guess what, Hotch?"

"What buddy?" With complete disregard for his suit Hotch leaned down and lifted the boy up to him.

"Yesterday Abby had a poopy diaper that went everywhere. It was gross!"

JJ and Hotch exchanged amused glances. "I'm sorry I missed that."

Henry shook his head. "Nuh uh, it was really yucky. Mommy said I used to do the same thing but I think she's just teasing me." He glanced over at his mom suspiciously, wanting her to retract her earlier statement.

"I'm sure you're right." Hotch carried him over to the table and sat him down in a chair. "So what are you plans for today, Henry?"

The boy shrugged. "Mommy said that maybe we might take Abby for a walk in the stroller but we have to see what the weather is doing." He tilted his head as he looked up at his stepfather. "Are you going to be home tonight, Hotch?"

Hotch paused once again as he readied to pour himself a cup of coffee. "I will be unless I have to travel."

"Are you going to eat dinner with us?" The young boy innocently asked.

"Oh my God!" JJ turned to Hotch. "Did you even eat dinner last night? I completely forgot…"

Hotch had as well in the midst of the drama he'd arrived home to. "I had a late lunch."

JJ stood abruptly. "You must be starved. Let me fix you breakfast."

He intercepted her on the way to the refrigerator. "It's okay, JJ. You're not responsible for making sure that I have dinner."

JJ shook her head, horrified that she hadn't even thought to ask him. "I should have at least asked you!"

He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are taking care of an infant and two rambunctious boys. I think you have enough on your plate." He leaned into her and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"Would you like me to make you something for breakfast?" Her lips said softly against his.

Hotch looked down at her taking quick notice of the slight darkening under her eyes. "JJ, did you get any sleep last night?"

JJ frowned. "That was me that fell asleep on top of you."

She might be tired but she was still quick with the witty comebacks he thought to himself. "I know the baby didn't sleep until Jack had to get up at seven." He hadn't heard a thing after letting his wife's gentle breathing lull him to sleep and he easily got over six hours of sleep. He wasn't sure the last time his wife had four consecutively.

"We've been up since about 4:30." JJ admitted with a yawn. Her frown returned as he unclipped his phone. She had no idea who he was calling but her eyes widened when she heard him announce that he would be taking a personal day. "What are you doing?" She questioned when he disconnected the call.

"I'm taking the day off." He stated calmly as he quickly unknotted his tie.

Henry raced over to his stepdad. "Can we go to the park, Hotch?" He asked interestedly. Hotch was always fun and he played with him when he was home.

Hotch looked down at the little boy who reminded him so much of his mother. "Do you think you can you help me watch Abby?" Hotch asked him.

"Yes!" The little boy responded excitedly.

Hotch smiled down at his enthusiasm. "Okay then. I'm going to go and change my clothes. I can't wear a suit to the park." He told him with a grin. "Then I'm going to come back and get something to eat and then we can get you and Abby ready and we'll go to the park." He winked down at Henry. "Do you want to go with me and get dressed or do you want to wear your pajamas all day?"

"I can't wear my pajamas to the park!" Henry giggled as he looked up at Hotch before turning to his mother. "Are you going to come with us momma?"

JJ was about to comment when Hotch answered for her. "Nope, mommy is going to go and take a nap." He looked at his wife and held out his hand.

"Maybe I wanted to go to the park." JJ grumbled.

"Maybe if you be a good girl and take a nap Hotch will take you later." Henry told her making Hotch chuckle.

"I might enjoy getting out in the fresh air." JJ pouted as she trailed behind two of her boys going up the stairs.

They stopped at Henry's room. "Find an outfit, pal. I'll be right back to help you." Hotch told him, pushing JJ along the hallway.

"You're awfully bossy this morning." JJ grumbled, still not happy at being excluded from their outing. "You know, I'm not even that tired."

Hotch responded by rolling his eyes and leading her to the bed.

"I'm all for crawling in the bed with you." JJ teased, reaching for him as she dropped onto their king sized bed. "I'm pretty sure that foreplay is allowed." She whispered, cupping him gently.

Hotch responded by grasping the back of her head and kissing her deeply and thoroughly, making them both moan.

"I'm pretty sure four weeks is good enough." JJ panted, pressing her body against his. Her husband believed in following the doctor's advice to the letter. Good intentions be damned, she wanted him badly.

Hotch winced as she once more brushed against his tented pants. His hands glided over her body stilling her movement. "How about, you take a nap and I'll go and take the kids to the park? That way they'll be ready for a nap when we get back and you'll be ready to play." His thumbs brushed over her breasts sensually and she moaned with pleasure.

She searched his eyes for signs of deception. "Promise?"

Hotch placed a soft kiss against her plump lips. "Are you kidding? When have I ever not wanted to have a play date with you?" He inched back from her and eased off the bed. "All I'm asking is that you take a little nap to refresh yourself. I don't want to be guilty of wearing you out." He said cockily, knowing exactly what to say to get his wife to do what he wanted.

~~CM~~CM~~

It was the smell of something good cooking that finally woke JJ from her deep sleep. She stretched and rolled over to look at the clock and winced at the sharp pain. She needed to express, her breasts felt like rocks. Two thirty! Jack would be coming home from school any second. Why in the world had Hotch let her sleep so long?

As if thinking of him conjured him, JJ watched as he walked into the room carrying their daughter. "Good, you're awake. I have a hungry baby. I figured you could probably help." He looked at her chest with appreciation.

JJ reached for her daughter and settled her against her breast. The pain instantly receded. She glanced up at her husband and was slightly appeased by the glint in his eyes. "You act like you've never seen a boob before."

"I'm embarrassed to say that I feel a little jealous of my daughter right now." He leaned forward and gently touched the swell of her breast.

"You had your chance." She told him, slightly miffed that she'd been handled.

He smiled down at her "You needed your sleep more than you needed your clumsy husband pawing at you." He watched in fascination as she expertly burped the baby before switching her to the other breast.

JJ let out a quiet huff. Truthfully she felt wonderfully refreshed. "Thank you. But you should know I love when you paw at me. Sleep is nice but an orgasm would be welcomed too."

Hotch chuckled. "Who are you telling?" He couldn't resist leaning in once more and kissing her with a little touch of heat. "I have your check-up circled on my calendar and babysitters lined up." He informed her huskily.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you that long." JJ let him know.

He gave her a long perusal. "I'm not the one with a six week stand down. However, if you wanted to take care of my needs…" He wisely let the matter drop as his wife glared up at him.

"What happened to we're in this together Sweetheart?" JJ scoffed. "Together my ass, you were just angling for head."

He blushed guiltily. "I thought maybe you'd feel better if I felt better."

"You'd be wrong." She informed him.

"I made you dinner. It's not ready yet, but it will be at dinner time." He told her, in an attempt to smooth over his gaffe. "Reid and Pen are going to come over and take the boys to Sweet Frog tonight. I thought you deserved a break." He leaned down to pick the baby back up to place her in her crib.

JJ read something entirely different into his attempts of assistance. "So what? Now you think I can't take care of my kids?" She asked angrily.

He looked at her in confusion, not sure what exactly just happened. "What? No? Don't be stupid, of course I don't think that."

JJ adjusted her top. "Really? You took the day off and made me go to bed. You took care of Henry and Abby all day. Plus you made dinner, and now you've arranged for Pen and Spence to come and take the boys out tonight."

Hotch stared at her for a moment not sure how to react. The tears in the big blue eyes had him faltering. "Jeez, I'm an ass."

"Tell me something I don't know." She snapped.

"Stay right there." He told her as he moved to the door. "I'm just going to lay the baby down then you and I are going to talk."

JJ huffed as he moved to the door. "I don't want to talk you never listen to what I say." But she was still where he'd left her when he returned to the room.

"What don't I listen to, JJ?" He made his way over to where she sat on the edge of the bed.

She picked her biggest grievance. "I told you I wanted to leave the BAU and you completely ignored me."

The bed shifted as he sat beside her. "I advised you to sleep on it. I don't want you to make a rash decision you regret later."

"Well I slept on it and I still feel the same." She told him petulantly.

"I'll support you in whatever you want." He promised. "What else did I do wrong?" He picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"Why do you have to be nice to me when I'm being an idiot?" She mumbled, feeling stupid for her outburst.

Scooting closer Hotch smiled. "It might have to do with the fact that I love you."

JJ frowned. "If you loved me you'd try to be a little less perfect."

Her comment had his eyebrows rising in surprise. "You lost me, honey. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You knew that I was tired and you just swept in and took the day off." She sniffled. "You sent me to bed and I didn't hear a peep from either kid today. Henry obviously went down for his nap without a struggle, which he never does for me." Her she gave him an accusatory look. "On top of that you already have dinner started, and the minute that my boobs started to hurt you showed up with relief. You make me look like an amateur. And you don't even look worn out." She frowned as she took in his look of casual perfection.

Hotch sighed. "JJ, by the time I drug my sorry ass out of bed this morning you had already fed all three kids and got Jack off to school. You didn't hear a peep from either of our children because I took them to the park, where we stayed until lunch time. We went to the store for lunch and I bribed Henry with McDonalds take out which he ate in the cart while I got the only thing I know how to cook – pot roast. Which I just threw in the crockpot, I even got ready to use potatoes and carrots. After that we went for a walk around the block. Henry didn't fight nap time because he was worn out." He shrugged as he zeroed in on her chest. "As far as your boobs, I should probably tell you that I have a strong affinity for them. I am always looking out for them." He wagged his brows at her. "And just so you know, I'm exhausted, I'm not sure I could stay awake for head even if you were so inclined to treat me to it since I was so awesome today." He grinned over at her and fell back on the bed, arms spread wide. "But if you want to try…"

JJ let out a little laugh, her annoyance gone, and moved to lean down to him. She had almost covered his body when the door bell sounded. "Oh. That'll be Jess she's dropping Jack off early today. She has an appointment this afternoon." She looked at him questioningly as she started to move.

Hotch groaned, bummed that his one on one time was already over. "You can get the door. It's my turn to pout."

JJ's hand trailed down his chest. "You let me know if you want to rethink that six week moratorium. I feel fine."

"The doctor said…"

"It's a guideline, Aaron, not everyone heals at the same rate. I'm a fast healer. I had an easy delivery. We can go slow." She suggested as she started to rise, hearing the door being opened and a soft 'JJ' being called.

Taking a fortifying breath she called down softly. "I'll be right there." She made it to the door before he grabbed her back and kissed her soundly. He'd been careful to keep it chaste up to now not wanting to start something they couldn't finish but she'd done that with her comments. "Aaron." She complained, when they broke for breath.

"Jack takes a nap some days, right?" He asked as his lips cruised up her neck.

JJ giggled. "No you idiot." She slapped at his hands as he attempted to go under her shirt. "Stop that, they're waiting for me."

"I'm waiting for you." He told her as he palmed her ass lifting her in to his erection. "I was just teasing you're the one that upped the game. That's just not going to go away on its own." He grumbled lowly.

"Hey JJ, sorry I just wanted to…" Jess stopped abruptly catching the pair in a very telling clinch. "Oh, gosh, sorry!" Her cheeks flared. "Oh I am so sorry, I had no idea that Aaron was home."

"It's fine, we weren't doing anything." JJ stated, equally as embarrassed.

"I was giving it my best shot." Hotch grumbled.

"Jack is in the kitchen helping himself to a snack. He's got something he wants to ask you. I'm going to let myself out. Just go ahead and do, you know, whatever it was you were doing." Jess mumbled as she turned to head back down the stairs.

"I'll see you out." JJ told her over Hotch's protest. She followed her to the door, a flush still riding her cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Me too." Jess giggled then laid a hand on JJ's arm. "Next time I'll make sure you're alone before I head up the stairs." Her smile grew as JJ's blush deepened. "You know, I could always take the boys for the night. Then you wouldn't have to worry about interruptions."

JJ shook her head.

"Okay, but if you change your mind just let me know." Jess said as she exited the house.

JJ laid her flaming cheek against the cool wood.

"Hey JJ." Two small arms circled her waist. "Guess what we did today?"

Embarrassment forgotten, JJ turned around and let her stepson fill her in on his day at school. They snuggled on the couch while he let her in on all the latest happenings in the second grade. He was just winding down when he told her about an upcoming field trip to a local farm with a petting zoo.

"Ms. Taylor said that they needed volunteers and I was just wondering JJ can I call you mom?"

The request floored her. Not that she had a problem with it, she couldn't think of anything she'd like better but she wasn't sure what was behind the request. Smiling nervously, JJ brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I think that would be great, Jack." She told him in a slightly wobbly voice. "Can I ask why you want to call me mom all of a sudden?"

"Because only moms and dads can volunteer to go with us on the trip and I want you to go with me but you're not my mom."

"Oh." It was only for a school field trip. She tried to squelch the disappointment that his reply prompted.

"But really if you think about it," Jack continued, "You kind of are my mom. I just don't call you mom and I didn't grow in your belly. But you love me like a mom does and I love you."

"I really do, Jack. I love you. So much." JJ said, hugging him tightly to her.

"I know." Jack mumbled, silently enduring her smothering.

"And you can call me whatever you want." JJ told him as she placed random kisses all over his face.

"Aunt Jess said that you would like me calling you mom." He frowned as he watched her lips tremble. "But how come you're crying? Are you worried that dad won't like it?"

Hotch chose that moment to let his son and wife know that he'd overheard the entire conversation and he was more than okay with it. "JJ's crying because she's really happy." Hotch said, unfolding himself from the stairs where he had witnessed the exchange. "And I think it's a great idea, Jack."

"Cool, so you'll come on my field trip, mom?" Jack asked, bounding off of the couch. "I have the permission slip in my backpack." He commented racing into the kitchen to procure the document.

"You okay?" Hotch asked JJ, handing her a handful of tissues.

"Mmm hmm." She blew her nose and blotched her eyes just in time for her little blur to come racing back at her.

"Here it is mom, sign it."

"I don't have a pen." JJ cried, sending Hotch an entreating glance.

"I have to do everything around here and I didn't even get asked to go on the field trip." He grumbled playfully, heading to the office for a pen.

~~CM~~CM~~

JJ sat on the bed waiting patiently for Hotch to come and join her. He was tucking the boys in bed and checking on the baby. JJ sighed. It had been a good day. After signing the permission slip she and Hotch spoke to Jack about his fears, only to discover that the boy didn't even remember sleeping on the nursery room floor. It was something that they would have to monitor. JJ still firmly believed that the best way to do that was for her to leave the BAU. Right now they were discussing a temporary leave of absence.

JJ looked up as Hotch came into the room. He had a bemused expression on his face. "What's going on?"

"Henry just announced that if Jack could call you mom then it was only fair that he got to call me dad." It was obvious that the comment had floored him.

JJ smiled. "Oh yeah?" They should have seen this coming. Jack had been enamored with calling JJ mom the entire evening. Especially when he got his Aunt Penny to cry over the fact.

"Yeah. I told him that his dad might not like that but he seemed to completely disregard that. He said that if Abby could have two brothers and Jack could have two mothers that he should be allowed to have two dads." Hotch shrugged at JJ. "I'm not going to fault his logic."

"We can explain it to Will, I'm sure he'll understand." Her eyes followed him as he made his way to the closet to take off his jeans and tee shirt.

Throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper Hotch groaned. "I don't know how you do this every day. I'm freaking exhausted." He dropped on the bed beside her. "Physically and mentally. I swear, I thought I was going to cry when he called me dad." He shook his head. "Those big blue eyes beaming up at me and saying the word dad after ever other word." Hotch chuckled. "I know that he was mimicking Jack but I got to tell you, when he said I love you, dad." Hotch stopped and blew out a breath. "That's pretty powerful."

"You're a pushover." JJ teased, although she knew exactly how it felt.

"I know. Once he realizes that he's got me wrapped around his finger I'm in trouble. And he's a smart little shit so it won't be long." He grinned over at her guiltily. "On that note, you probably don't want to look at some of the stuff that I got at the grocery store."

She gave him a smile. "I suspected as much when Jack expressed his delight in finding Oreo's in the cupboard." She tried to limit their access to junk food as much as possible. It was a constant struggle as she was married to a junk food junkie. "I made Reid a care package when he dropped of the boys."

Hotch grinned. He should have realized that she would ferret out his stash. He could only hope that she hadn't found the Peppermint Patties in the freezer. "I guess he can afford the calories."

JJ rolled her eyes. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the man lying beside her. "Are you fishing for compliments?" She giggled as he moved on the bed, flexing his bicep as he moved. "We both know that the only person that shouldn't be eating the crap you bring in the door who can't afford the extra calories is me."

Hotch raised a brow as he looked at her. "Wow, who's fishing now? You look incredible." His brows drew together as he finally noticed the ensemble that she had on. He'd bet anything there was a Victoria's Secret label attached to it. It was a far cry from the tee shirt and shorts that she typically donned. He reached out a finger and traced the strap on her shoulder. "This is nice. Is it new?"

She let the sheet drop to her waist exposing more of the nightie. "What, this old thing?"

He was pretty sure that he was drooling. "You do not play fair."

"Please," JJ scoffed, crawling towards him and offering him a prime view of her breasts, "Like you don't make a big show out of changing into you pajamas in full view of me affording me a great view of your ass."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled as he reached out for her. "Are you sure this is okay?" There was no way he was going to be able to deny her or himself now.

JJ straddled his lap, leaned down against his mouth and whispered, "I promise I'll be gentle." Her hands were already working to relieve him of his shirt. She broke away from his mouth to pull it over his head.

"Be as rough as you need to be." He told her as his hands delved under her top. He'd barely made contact when she was slipping through his hands and sliding down his body, her nails gently scraping his hips and thighs as she made quick progress removing his pants and boxers. His body was already reacting to her ministrations. "Are we in a hurry?" He questioned as she kicked off her own clothing.

JJ ran her hand over him softly. "I don't know about you but I definitely am. I want it hard and I want it fast." She applied a little more pressure. "And I want it now."

Hotch gulped. "What happened to gentle?" He wanted to know as he began to use his hands on her, light, teasing touches meant to entice.

"Screw that, it's been over four weeks, I'm horny." She told him as she began to crawl over his body, moaning at the skin on skin contact.

"I feel so used." He put his hands on her hips effectively stilling her. "Don't be in a rush, Sweetheart, I feel like I need to reintroduce myself to your body." He pushed her onto her back and hovered over her. Before she could say anything his mouth claimed hers, his tongue tangling with hers while she tried to pull his body to hers. JJ whimpered as his hand brushed her core, circling lightly before slipping in one finger.

"Yes, right…" She let out a hoarse moan as he added another finger the same time he pulled a nipple into his mouth. Her hips rocketed up to meet his hand as he continued to expertly please her.

"You feel so good." He told her as his thumb flicked her nub and her body pulsed with pleasure. With her initial edge taken off he settled himself between her thighs and slowly began to push into her body.

"God, don't tease me." JJ hissed as he inched in and out, never fully seating himself. Her hips began to rock, following his movement, chasing him at every retreat attempt.

"I'm not trying to tease you I'm trying to make it last longer than five minutes." He growled as she locked her legs around his hips and lifted up, impaling herself on him, making it impossible for him to go slow. "Sweet Jesus, JJ." He moaned as she clenched around him.

"I've been doing my Kegels." She told him proudly.

His eyes bore into hers. "Are you feeling okay?" His hips were moving slowly as he prolonged each stroke.

JJ smiled up at him. "You always make me feel good." She leaned up to nip as his mouth lightly as her hand grabbed his ass pulling him to her.

"I think I can do better than good." He vowed. His mouth captured hers again as his hips picked up speed, moving frantically in and out of her, his hand moved to cup her breast, pinching and tweaking it until she gasped out in ecstasy the vibrations of her release triggering his own. "God, I love you." He told her as their breathing regulated.

"I love you, too." Her hand moved to the back of his head as she kissed him deeply. "Thank you for giving in to me."

He chuckled, "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

"Not all." She grinned as he continued to kiss her, not eager to separate from her quite yet. She let out a sigh as the slight sound was heard over the monitor indicating that their adult time was at an end. "I need to get the baby."

"I'll get her for you." Placing another soft kiss against her mouth he moved off of her. "Let's promise to never, ever go this long between sex again." He said, reaching for his boxers and pants.

The comment and the reason for the wait had a thought racing to JJ's mind. "Aaron?"

The tremor in her voice had him pausing on his way out of the room and turning back to her. "What's wrong?" He looked at her wide eyed stare. "I told you it was too soon. I was too rough." His voice was full of self-condemnation as he moved back towards her.

She could only shake her head. "How big of a family did you want?" She asked him suddenly.

The comment stumped him she wasn't sure where she was going with it.

Seeing his confusion JJ spelled it out for him. "Aaron, we didn't use any kind of birth control."

He frowned. "So?" Abby picked that moment to voice her displeasure at still not having been attended to. The little whimper had definitely escalated.

"So I'm not so sure I want to have another baby ten months from now." She stated pointedly.

"What else do you have going on?" He teased, managing to duck as the pillow came hurling towards him. Chuckling he bent to retrieve it from the floor and moved back to the bed. "Don't worry about it JJ, _if_, and that's a very big if, you get pregnant, we'll deal with it." He sat the pillow on the bed then went to grab the baby.

JJ couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when he strode back into the room seconds later. "You're not worried? Not even a little?" The initial panic was receding. His calmness was definitely comforting. She reached for her daughter as he crawled back into the bed.

Hotch didn't answer immediately, watching as JJ began to feed Abby. Instead he maneuvered her so she was nestled in his arms while she breastfed their baby. Then when she was almost convinced he wasn't going to answer he looked at her intently. "Not even a little. You know what happens if you get pregnant?" Hotch asked her.

"I have another kid." She sighed, replying with the obvious.

Brushing the hair that had fallen forward out of her face, Hotch kissed her temple softly. "Exactly." He ran his hands soothingly down her arms, cradling her much like she cradled the baby.

JJ gave a slight laugh as she looked down at the child in her arms. "We really make pretty babies."

"We sure do." Hotch agreed.

JJ leaned back into his embrace effectively calmed. "I could probably do this again."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Hotch told her.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
